


A Contrasting Color

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Skyrim Shorts [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Nudity, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Athis wants to prove to his wife how beautiful he thinks she is and she knows no one will believe her if she told them that there's a soft side to the usually much too stoic and grumpy Dunmer member of the Companions.Rated mature for language, references to adult activity, and mention of nudity.
Relationships: Athis/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Skyrim Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Contrasting Color

**Author's Note:**

> You know that phrase about showing your true colors or whatever it was? Yes, that. That's what inspired me to write a softer side of one of my favorite Dunmer husbands.  
> Also- hey, here I am! I should be reviewing books or working on my actual manuscript, but instead I'm posting another one shot. Enjoy! <3

His grey skin was a very deep contrast to her own pale golden skin she noticed as they lay naked in bed with their limbs tangled together.

"Athis?"

"Yes dear?"

"Just curious if you were still awake," she told him as she continued to run her fingers through his still sweat dampened red hair.

He chuckled softly as he moved his head from it's resting place between her breasts and glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you want another round already," he joked.

"As if you could truly handle another round tonight." She replied humorously without a moment's hesitation.

He placed a soft kiss to the spot between her breasts where his head had previously been laying.

"For you, Hex?" He asked.

"Maybe," he admitted.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Usually you're so stoic, what happened to that handsome scowl and those bitter remarks?"

"I guess I got lucky."

She lightly smacked his shoulder.

"You're an ass, did you know that?"

"Of course I know that, _Harbinger_." He practically purred the title with a knowing smirk.

Before he even knew what was happening, he was on his back and she was straddling him.

"Now you know what that tone does to me, dear," she told him in as scolding a voice she could manage as she attempted to not immediately ravage him with her lips.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his free hand on her cheek.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I think I could've ever had the pleasure of marrying."

She snorted a laugh then grabbed hold of the hand on her cheek and placed a small kiss upon his palm before twining her fingers with his.

"You're just saying that."

"Let me prove to you how beautiful you are in that case," he said with a mischievous look in his crimson eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Depends on how you're planning to do that."

He shifted underneath her so he could fully sit up.

Still holding her hand, with his other arm still wrapped around her waist, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then another, followed by another.

That continued for quite a while until she started giggling, honest to Azura _giggling_.

"I never would have guessed that you, of all people, had such a soft side to you," she admitted.

He hummed between kissing along her jawline and gently nipping the lobe of her ear.

"But if you tell anyone they'd likely call you a liar."

She giggled again as he started to softly nibble at her collarbone.

"I know, and that's what I hate because I know Aela is going to want all of the juicy details."

"Whatever will you do?" His voice had taken on a monotone level meaning he was indeed being sarcastic.

She shifted against him at the change in his tone of voice, prompting him to let out a breathy moan.

"Finally up for another round I take it?" She asked him innocently.

"I've been ready for a second go at you since you started running your hands through my hair when you thought I was asleep," he told her honestly.

She smiled down at him before kissing him softly.

"That's what I like to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even notice until after posting that this was a milestone work! This is apparently the 100th fanfiction that I've posted here. Happy 100 fanfictions to me! AYYYYYEEEE.  
> Yes, if you've read it, this was the very same Hex from Ash and Dragon Fire, but at a much later date seeing as she is now Harbinger.  
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com) btw, I'm just not very active.


End file.
